Burn
by Hippo-chan
Summary: He was frozen. He knew that. There was another person here. He knew that too. What he didn't know was his own name. Who he was. Then again, he did know another thing. He was being burned at the stake in his own fragile mind. XemSai. MultiChap. Might turn


He was cold. Very cold. He could assume that his lips were now the same vibrant blue as his icy locks. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember why he became so cold in the first place. Or really, even, what he was doing around a place as cold as this.

But that didn't matter. He knew that soon enough, staying at this temperature would be highly detrimental to his health. So he attempted to stand up.

Key word, _attempted._ He couldn't move a muscle. Not one.

And then he realized his eyes were closed. He hadn't remembered closing them. Had he fallen asleep?

No. He couldn't even remember waking up, so how could he have also fallen asleep? This was confusing him. Why couldn't he remember anything? Then again, he had obviously remembered what he looked like. Blue hair, right?

That was him, wasn't it? Wait, who _was_ he? What was his name? How could one not remember his own name?! This wasn't good. Something in his gut deep down told him that there was a greater problem than him not remembering who he was.

Unfortunately, how could he figure out anything without knowing his own name?

With a cold brush of frozen air, he realized he had really best get out of this weather. Fighting to open his eyes he thought he heard footsteps off in the distance. They were muffled though, by what sounded like a great deal. He recognized the sound as somebody walking through snow. Snow. Had he really been lying there in snow the whole time and not realized until now?

He was becoming increasingly upset over things he felt he should understand. Then again, how did he know if this was a concept easily grasped for him? It was simple. He didn't. And it was frustrating to no avail.

Then, the muffled steps seemed to stop right at his side. That's when he realized he was shivering and shaking like a madman gone into fits. How could he not have noticed till now? What was wrong with him?! It was as though he were receiving all of his senses and what irked them one at a time! What had happened to do this to him?

And then he was surprised down to his core. _Warmth_. The man, he could only assume, had picked him up and was cradling him in a toasty, delightfully, _heavenly _warm chest.

"Oh god, Saix…. What happened to you?"

It was broken and quiet and for some reason he felt oddly frightened to hear that voice laced with such grief. Maybe not frightened. Maybe he was just… _heartbroken?_

He couldn't remember a reason for him to feel like that towards this man he seemed to know.

And then realization hit him. This man had called him _Saix. _Could that possibly be his name? Was he this Saix the man carrying seemed so deeply worried about?

And then he was hit. Not physically. No, he was hit with an astounding force to his soul, making him dig claws he finally remembered owning into the shoulder of the mystery being carrying him. His back arched backwards at such an impossible angle, he almost believed he would be broken into two.

And then an endless sense of pain, hurt, fear, _agony, denial, __**mistrust, heartbreak, **_and complete and utter **anguish **rained down upon him in tidal waves he almost couldn't drag enough air through his mouth.

Yet, not once did his savior seem to loosen his grip, on Saix, on his worry, on his utter determination to _help._

And through it all, Saix was so helplessly gone in the throes of his mind to realize that he had been feeling one more thing that almost irrevocably began to dismiss all of the others; his heart was nearly bursting with love.

Everything was wrong. It felt terribly, horribly wrong in a way he wasn't sure he would be able to answer yet. In a way he wasn't sure he would be able to answer _ever._ But it still continued, the emotions pouring into him and fighting for the dominance of which would control his body's actions for now.

Still, in the midst of all of this, he could still hear the echoing howl of tormenting pain leave his frosted lips before what little he knew was again cloaked in black.

**A/N :D I have been wrapped up and tied into Kingdom Hearts. I don't know how I came about to loving it. Really. It just came up, slapped a big LOVE ME sign in my face and -BAM- insta-love. And of course, Org XIII is my absolute fave. ;D And in The Org, Saix is one of my faves. He can be such a manwhore sometimes, I fucking love it. :D And again, sorry about my other fic. I feel so bad for those of you who have read it. I'm pretty sure updates for it won't be for a while. D:**

**Anyways. LUVIES.**

**~Mary. (IT'S MY FUCKING NAME NOW. :D)**


End file.
